


Missing Pieces

by HandShark



Series: Trust Issues [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, F/F, Graphic Description, Mentions of Rape, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge searches for his friend and doesn’t like what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Its set before some major changes happened in the base, just before antimatter came along but may change to merge with the upgrades (but everything will still be set before Mars trips came along that’s for certain)
> 
> (KD is in this series but not this chapter)

“Bebop I’m backkk!” The blue essence of the portal from Ridgedogs base flurried with light as the demigod stepped through. His usual whorl of noise that would greet him back however, wasn’t there. In fact it was oddly silent to him other then the background noise of the bases’ machinery. 

The Ginger wasn’t too concerned about it and flew on up onto the first floor. 

“Sorry I’ve been gone for so long but I brought you a present!” He called out again, eager to present his friend with what he’d been working on. Knew all in well he didn’t have to make this for him but habits are hard to break when your use to doing things in twos (or occasionally 3 when Verbal ever stuck around). Looking around the corner of the Mob room then over to the crop fields and yet still no response came.

The thought of being plugged up came across his mind. Bebop ‘slept’ (charged in his power port) like the dead (which was always inconvenient). He wouldn’t hear you unless you shoved him awake or threw him off a cliff and even then it was difficult to wake him. There were only few port spots where he’d sleep that have some sort of cushion or bed beside it to make it easier to stay plugged in and he wasn’t in the either the one next to the Mob spawner or the ‘Maintenance Closet’.

It was oddly empty in the base, which is saying something considering how much is really in the base itself.

The sorting system, the nuclear reactor, the ‘Chemical’ room, and not even in the Pub! The hunk of metal was no were to be found. It was testing Ridge’s patience (which Bebop was also good at doing). He’d probably went threw the mines again or was messing with the quarry in the Nether (in which he hoped he wasn’t having to go and look there)

As soon as Ridge gave up, taking the quest to the Hell-hole he heard an almost inaudible whimper come from behind him. When he turned there was nothing there. He had already checked the apple bushes and the barrels behind the bar as well as the ridiculous hat room and the stairs leading outside. But there was nothing there.

Coming back out from the double doors again he heard the sound once more. To the left of him was the abandon room turned walkway adjacent to the brewing room. From the out side it still look empty, nothing but cobwebs and dust as he stepped into it. Really what were they going to use that other then another way to get to the other side of the bar? Ridge shrugged it off as the spawner below making a lot of noise, but much to his surprise when he turned around there was that hunk of metal he’d been looking for.

All curled up in the corner just passed the doorway with nothing really metal about him. His canvas was pale and blank; the only real metal that clung to him was from his suit ports scattered about his body and his vertebrae to the power plugin and even that looked like it was verge of falling off. Blackish liquid mixed with blood dropped from where his once mechanical arm and leg had been, looked as if they were violently torn from their sockets with wires sprouting out from either end.

“Bebop...” Ridge whispered, he could feel the colour wash from his face.

The somewhat fetal position (which barely covered his naked form) had uncurled to reveal a tear filled frightened face that left no remnants of demigod’s heart being in the right place. His initial reaction followed with an attempt to reach Bebop, but the bionic man fought him off and shouted for him to keep his distance.

“No! Go away, don’t come near me!” He scrambled for the corner more. Attempted to escape into the wall only to hug it closer then he had before. Right arm scratching at the wall for some sort of support and it was all Ridge could do to keep himself still on Bebop’s request.

“Bebop… what happen to you?” Ridge was baffled and even more so at the reaction he gave. It was as if he felt he was in the wrong, then again this was the first time he had seen him fully vulnerable and scared. Maybe the first time Bebop himself was.

He was a shakened mess of cuts and burses. Imagining his ego matched his appearance it’s unlikely he was okay at all mentally.

“What happened!? I Trusted you is what happened!” Beboped lashed out giving the most disgusted look he could manage toward the God. “You stole my suit! I-I mean I know I play some curl jokes on you but this is a little to far e-ven for you Ridge!” Fear had caused his voice to sputter. He kept looking back to the wall to keep from making eye contact. Using his only arm to hide his face the best he could.

“How--What? No! Bebop I didn’t steal your suit! I swear!” Ridge couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“You have before! How am I not to b-believe you wouldn’t again!” He spat back huffing. The whole thing was making his chest heave. He didn’t even have to use his lungs and yet was. In such a panic state his body was reacting more human, defensively and kicking into overload.

“I only ever did that once but it was never to this degree, I mean look at you… Who else knows that you’re still …somewhat human?” That was before he discovered that Bebop couldn’t manage with out his suit but he would never go to the lengths of tearing him apart like this. And to accuse him of doing so, hurt. Who ever did though, Ridge would surly tare apart after this.

He turned his head just slightly enough to show the frown on his lips as his sniffled out, “…You Ridgedog… you’re the only one I ever reviled myself to …” The sudden drop of his voice was concerning, it did not falter, just a low in steady hum. Ridge knew he wouldn’t be so carless about this but still hearing the thought made the accusations feel as if they were true.

“I know now I should have never trusted you. I shouldn’t have been so carless and now look at me…” Bebop so desperately tried to hold on to composer, the adrenaline of anger wearing thin causing fresh tears to stream burns down his face. His arm fell as he slumped back onto the wall behind him looking off into the distance somewhere, anywhere but to Ridge.

He was a sickly looking and black pits dug deep into his eyes. He was almost expressionless if not for the struggle to keep his brows furrowed together. Thoughts on something more then what was present but his attention could never seek it. Much like his memory couldn’t seek the past. The veins that cracked along his ports and neck were more visible then they’re usual and seemed to pulse with the light coming of the plug in.

The soft silent-like sobs filled the room now. This was a lot to take in, the more he spoke the more painful and the more regret filled it became and that upset Ridge the most. But he tired to think passed this. He was in a rough mind-state. The things that were coming out were just his way of coping with what was going on. He didn’t mean it.

“ ..I let my guard down… I let you talk me into being more open about this side of me. This inferior side that’s done nothing but be a hemp of flesh that still blinds me into thinking I’m capable of being normal...This should have never gotten that far, we should have never gotten this far and now I’m paying the price for being needy and letting emotion guide me…” Every word he said still carved a deeper wound into the God. To light some of this was true, maybe if it weren’t for him convincing Bebop he was perfect as both human and robot then he wouldn’t be in this state. He wouldn’t have to fear and wouldn’t be hurt.

But he can’t deny that this fucked up piece of iron enjoys it. That he’s happier. That he wishes he could be human and enjoy life like that. But he fears pain so much it’s not worth the risk of even attempting and bites at the hand that showed him his freedom.

There are always consequences for the things we enjoy. Ridge knows that better then anyone, but to not even take the risk is bullshit. 

“That’s it, I’m taking you back to my base,” finally fed up with this self bashing and took to Bebop’s side who had little to no time to react punching and hitting for the other to get back. 

“No get away from me! I don’t want you near me! Leave me alone or I’ll—“

“You’ll what?! Your in no position to bark out orders let alone defend yourself so just let me help you!” He snapped back grabbing hold of Bebop’s arm to kept it from striking him again. 

The whole motion caused Bebop to finally stop and listen. He was like frail shivering dog now. A weak animal with its tail between its legs knowing it had done something wrong and hoping that its master wouldn’t punish it to heavily.

Ridge sighed heavily. He knew he didn’t need to be to rough. The bionic man was dealing with enough as it was but that was part of his nature to make Ridge angry with him and test his ability to handle his childish behavior on a daily biases. Even now at the worse possible time.

“Look… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that come out so harshly. You’re being ignorant and only worsening your condition if you keep using your energy like that.” Ridge placed a hand on his cold cheek and brushed a falling tear away with his thumb.

“You need to stay calm. We will find your suit again, even if it means I have to rummage threw your old clones to build you a new one I till we do, we will find it.” He gave a kind smile and pressed his forehead to the other. “And I promise you, I will kill the bastard who took it.” Ridge’s voice was soothing and gentle. It was easy to get lost in and is part of why the cyborg hated him so much. He finally gave in though, nodding in agreement. He was in to tired a state to care anymore and just wanted this day to be over with. 

“Good. Now lets take you to my base. At least there we’ll have more resources and defenses.” He unplugged his power outlet carefully not to tare at the broken component further and attached a near by battery for support till they made over.

Picking him up gently making sure he was adjusted before walking out of the room and the bar flying down and into the portal room. He was much to light for Ridge’s liking and could tell he was giving into him by the way he stopped fighting and clung to his shirt barring his face into his chest the best he could at the angle he was in. 

He was never the kind of man, nor robot to be so easily taken over, but apart of him was gone and it was the part he held on to so heavily. Ridge hated the thought of anyone doing such a thing to some one, even someone as ignorant as Bebop. If anything it was the same equivalence as rape to a person, to be defiled and ripped of something you could never possibly get back. The demigod held tighter to the shaking body as they stepped through the portal.

“I promise Bebop…it will be okay,” and with every ounce in his body he swore to return the favor to the monster that did this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few things that play along with this as well, from images to other stories I’ve done but have yet to go around and publish (so hopefully this is not to confusing). It didn’t come out the way I wanted but hopefully it still easy enough to get right into with out much back up needed.


End file.
